


Spilt

by levinson_mannion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Mention of Doug - Freeform, tw Doug Kendall, tw abuse, tw drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: Maddie gets a little too tipsy at a bathena party and spills a drink on Chimney. She immediately starts to panic when she is reminded of the time she done the same to Doug and embarrassed himPrompt from maddieandchimney
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Spilt

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I said on the 18th of September I would have this done in two to three days. I finished it one hour and twenty minutes ago on the 16th of December. Amazing I know, but read tags as I have put a bit of violence (as you could guess from the prompt)

Everyone from the 118 was at Bobby and Athena’s. Eddie and Buck were in the corner laughing and talking loudly, Hen and Karen gathered around Athena who, only slightly tipsy, was putting dirty dishes in the sink to clear the table. Bobby, Chimney and Maddie were talking about a funny call the firehouse had today.

“So this, thing that supposedly was about to burn the house down, was just a piece of burnt toast under the sofa- not hot coals in the basement, so-” before Chim could finish his tale Maddie, who was quite wasted, laughed a little to hard, spilling her drink all down Chims bright blue polo shirt.

“Oh, my. I- I, ” Maddie started to hyperventile, “I, please. I did not mean to, I just- in, I” Maddie was now making no sense, apologising over and over, going between trying to dry Chimney’s top with the napkin she held and baking away in fear of being hit.

“Hey, Maddie, it's alright. It is just liquid, ” he turned to Bobby to shoo him off. “I will sort this out ok? Don't let Buck anywhere near her though.” and after an affirmative nod off the fire captain he turned his attention back to the panicked women stood next to him.

In a quiet voice he guided Maddoe to a seat and whispered comforting nothings in her ear.

“Maddie? Maddie? I don’t know if you can hear me right now, but I promise you I will never hurt you. You are here at Bobby and Athena’s in LA with me- Chimney- and I just want to help.” Chim’s heart broke at the sight of her dabbing her napkin at his damp shirt, mascara running down her cheeks. “Its alright” Chim took a hold of Maddie’s hands stilling them, took the napkin away and pulled her close.

This seemed to bring her back, eyes wide. “Chim?” She looked up with chocolate eyes full of tears, bottom lip trembling. “I’m sorry.” His big puppy eyes looked into hers with concern and worry, so very different from Doug’s cruel eyes that she saw so clearly in her head.

Maddie had thought back to a day, not so long before she ran, when her and Doug had been at a party. Doug was practically forcing her to drink “You can't look rude” he would say, till she had been to intoxicated to keep her guard up. She had stood listening to a story of a particular funny patient of Doug’s, and when everyone was laughing, she laughed a little to hard and spilled her drink all over Doug. She had apologised profusely, and when Doug made their excuses, they left. Not a good was said on the drive back, Maddoe tried apologising but got told to shut up. Once they got home, however, it was a different story. Doug had beat her for ’embarrassing’ him and ’being a drunk fool’ and much worse. Maddie just took it, believing she deserved it, and had bruises up her arms, cuts on her neck, three broken ribs, more bruises on her stomach and back, a broken finger plus a black eye. 

Now however, Bobby showed them out, attention diverted from the leaving couple, till they got to the car.

“I- I really am sorry Howie” Maddie’s leg was bouncing, her gaze never landed any where for long.

“You have nothing to apologise for Mad’s, it wasn't your fault” Chimlooked sideways at her for less then a second before diverting his gaze at the road.

Maddie pulled her arms tightly across her, fingers picking at the displayed skin. 

“Maddie I promise you, you are safe, I will never hurt you” Chim said in a serious tone.

“I know” Maddoe whispered

“So, do you want to come to my place to watch a movie?”

“Ok, Mission Impossible? If- if you want?” Maddie’s lips upturned into a small smile

“I will never say no to Mission Impossible and popcorn” he heard a giggle come from the woman sat next to him.  
“What about your shirt? Do you want me to replace it?”

“Mad’s, I have had it years and to be honest, I was never really a fan, ” he smiled, “I love you Madeline Buckley”

“Promise?” she asked, fully grinning now.

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
